She's a Lady
by BarnBum89
Summary: PostTrinity When Blade found Whistler in Blade II he also found Tamlyn, who he sent back to her hometown. Now that the vampires have supposedly been destroyed, he's sent word that she can come back. HKOC
1. Where we goin?

**I, unfortunately, own absolutely nothing having to do with the movie Blade Trinity or the Blade series. I own only the figments of my imagination.**

* * *

"Whistler wasn't the only one being held under stablilized conditions," Blade snarled at Hannibal King as they walked to the other side of the basically empty parking lot.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Who is this guy?" King whined.

"Girl," Blade snarled again as they reached the truck and trailer. He peered in the window and smirked as he caught the girl sleeping. Blade rapped on the window lightly and she opened one eye, and then both. She smiled and jumped out of the truck.

"I'd hug you, but you're not one for affection," she joked as she closed the truck door just as her black lab jumped out after her.

"How have you been?" Blade asked as he looked her over. Tamlyn had always been pretty with her chocolate brown hair, short, skinny frame, and high cheekbones. She was wearing nothing out of the ordinary, a pair of Levi's and black, slightly fitted T-shirt, hair pulled out of her face in a low ponytail.

"I've been good," she nodded. "Who's your friend?"

"Introduce yourself," Blade said to King without turning his head.

"Hannibal King," he said as he leaned forward to shake her hand.

"Tamlyn Clark, and this is Colby," she replied as she returned the offer of a handshake.

"Find it alright?" Blade interrupted.

"Yes, and I'm not liking it, and when they see it, they'll hate it," Tamlyn replied as she motioned toward the trailer.

"They?" King questioned the contents of the trailer.

"Yes, they. Come on and I'll show you," she said as she walked to the back of the trailer with both men following behind her.

Tamlyn opened the back of the trailer, and opened the first two separators revealing only empty space. She opened the third separator, untied a white mare, and led it off the trailer.

"This here, is my girl," she said patting the horse.

"Her registered name is Sporadically Ethereal, but everybody calls her Dixie. She's a five year old, 15.3, cremello Quarter Horse," she explained as she handed the horse to Blade to hold.

"She ground ties if you're not that interested. Drop the rope and she's not gonna move a muscle," she said jokingly as she got back into the trailer. She quickly opened the next separator, untied the horse, and led it off the trailer.

"That, is a monster," King proclaimed as both Tamlyn and the horse jumped off the trailer.

"No, this is my baby boy. Meet Audaciously Bodacious, or Jack. He's a seven year old, 17.3, black Thoroughbred. He was gelded about 9 months ago, just after he was bred to Dixie," she said boastingly of the horse.

"I'm sorry, gelded?" King questioned the term.

"Castrated," Blade said blankly while looking at King, who in turn looked at Tamlyn for confirmation of the definition.

"He's right," she ratified.

"So, he got her pregnant, and then had a horse vasectomy?" further questioned King.

"Yes," was the one word reply from both Tamlyn and Blade.

"But if he had a horse vasectomy nine months ago, how is she pregnant?"

"A horse's gestation period is 340 days, roughly eleven months," Tamlyn explained.

"Are you done?" Blade said as he threw King an annoyed look.

"Yes," he replied almost down-trodden as Tamlyn loaded both horses back onto the trailer. All three headed to the truck after Tamlyn had closed the back of the trailer.

"So, where we goin'?" she asked as they all reached for the door handles.

"Something we like to call the Honeycomb Hideout," King answered after all doors had closed.

* * *

**SO! It's been a while since I've even visited here. SCHOOL! being the main reason. Stay in school kids, it's good for you. My King Arthur story sort of died off due to the absence, but I'll keep this one as updated as possible.**


	2. Don't even think about it

After a relatively quiet trip, the three arrived at the Honeycomb Hideout around noon. Tamlyn parked the truck and trailer, and they slowly made their way toward the door.

The three climbed some stairs after entering the hideout, and came to a spacious, living room.

"Abigail! Zoe!" King called out. A little girl, about six or seven came running into the room with a woman in her twenties chasing her.

"This is Zoe, and this is Abigail." Blade said motioning toward the little girl and the woman, respectively.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tamlyn." she said to both, shaking the woman's hand.

"I'll show you your room, and the barn. Then you can start to move in." Blade said to Tamlyn as he started to walk off.

"Alright then." she said as she followed him.

----------------------

"Hey, let me help you." King said as he walked out the door of the hideout, and over to Tamlyn who was carrying a few boxes.

"The only thing left to do is unload the horses, and I really doubt you're up to that." she said to him almost sarcastically as she walked by him, and back through the door.

"Who says I'm not?" he asked, taking all but one of the boxes from her.

"Blade told me you aren't one for animals." she replied starting up the stairs.

"That doesn't prevent me from being a helpful guy." he said matter-of-factly as they stepped off of the stairs.

"Well then, we'll get rid of these boxes, and be on our way." she replied to him walking down the hall to her newly acquired room.

---------------------

"You'd better hurry, it's already four." Blade said to Tamlyn and King as they moved toward the tack room in the newly built barn with a few saddles.

"Hurry for what?" they both asked skeptically.

"We're going out to dinner." Blade replied as he headed back into the hideout.

"We'd better hurry in that case. Horses still need to be fed and turned out." she said to King.

"You've been here for four hours, and your horses are all moved in, but your stuff is still in boxes." King said jokingly to her.

"If they're happy, I'm happy." she said to him, smiling as she threw the two saddles she had been carrying onto racks.

"If I didn't have them, you have no idea how lost I'd be." she added as she walked out of the barn, stopping to give both Dixie and Jack an early snack.

--------------------

"It's five-thirty, reservations are for seven, and you probably don't want to walk into the restaurant like that." Abigail said to Tamlyn as she came through the door.

"True, but the barn work's done." she replied as she headed upstairs to get a shower.

--------------------

"Hey, Abigail! How fancy is this restaurant?" Tamlyn called as she walked down the hall toward her bedroom.

"Put somethin' on and I'll tell you if it's fancy enough!" she heard Abigail reply.

--------------------

"This work?" Tamlyn asked as she walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans, a black, silky halter top, and one of her rodeo buckles. Her hair still in a towel.

"No, not really." Abigail replied to the question. "But he's going as is, so it doesn't really matter how any of us dress now." she added motioning toward Blade, who was leaning against the sink still wearing his black leather trenchcoat.

"Well then, I'll dry my hair and we'll be on our way." Tamlyn said walking out of the kitchen.

After he knew she was out of hearing distance, King let out a whistle while sitting at the table.

"Don't even think about it." Blade replied after he had grabbed King by the neck.

"Thought terminated." King replied, trying for air. 


	3. Lead the way

_Next Day_

"Where is everybody?" King asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"If you didn't sleep until noon, you'd know that they're at a sale." Blade snarled back at him.

"Why are they there?"

"Zoe wants a pony." replied Blade, rolling his eyes.

"Awww, I want one, too!" King whined in a mockingly childish voice.

"Don't sleep until noon." Blade said as he stalked out of the kitchen.

-----

Blade heard King racing down the stairs, and slowly walked over to the window to confirm his earlier thought. Tamlyn, Abigail, and Zoe had indeed returned from the sale. He headed outside to be welcomed with not one, but four horses.

"I thought you said **_A_** pony?"

"I couldn't help myself. Besides, if I count correctly there's five of us, and since Dixie is going to foal in less than a month, nobody's gettin' on her."

"You know I'm not getting on any horse." Blade replied to her explanation.

"More for me." Tamlyn teased as she lead two of the horses, followed by Abigail leading the other horse, and Zoe leading her new bay Welsh pony gelding, King following closely behind.

"When are you going to teach me to ride?" Zoe asked Tamlyn as they walked leisurely toward the barn.

"As early as you want me to." she smiled.

"How about now?" the little girl said excitedly.

"You want to learn right now? Do you think King wants to learn right now too?" she said teasingly to the little girl.

"NO! King does NOT want to learn right now!" he called from behind the animals.

"Yes, you do!" Zoe called back.

-----

Tamlyn stalled the paint gelding and the warmblood stallion she had been leading, and put the dappled grey quarter horse mare and Zoe's new pony in cross ties.

"You know you get to name him, don't you?" she said to the little girl as she saddled the pony.

"Really!"

"Yes, really. What do you want to call him?" she laughed at the girl's enthusiasm.

"I don't know." replied Zoe as she sat down to think on a hay bale.

"Well, you think about it, and tell me when you pick a name. What're you gonna call this one, King?" she said to him as he sat down beside Zoe, and Tamlyn started to saddle the mare.

"Well, first off, I ain't ridin' it, and second, it's name is Sarge."

"First off, you are riding it, and second, it's a she." she rebuttled.

"Awww, come on! I want a guy!"

"There are four in the barn at the moment, none of which you can ride. That warmblood over there would kill you, and you'd piss yourself if you got on the paint. This pony isn't yours, and Jack's supposedly a 'monster.' Therefore, you're stuck with this girl, and just 'cause she's female doesn't mean a damn thing."

"I like you when you're angry." King smirked.

"Are you riding?"

"I can't see why not."

"Good, I'll demonstrate why you don't get a male horse. There's an arena around here isn't there?" she asked as she lead the paint from his stall.

"Yes, madam." King replied.

"Good. Zoe, follow King and lead your pony. King, lead the way." she said to him as she lead both the paint and grey out of the barn.


End file.
